


Rooms of Falling Rain

by the_rck



Series: Possibly Permanently Incomplete. Possibly Not. [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Kal-El, Dark Krypton, M/M, Murderers, Threat of alien invasion, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: "Anyone else who threatened my parents, I’d kill." Clark’s words were even, almost clinical. "Slowly."Lex raised his eyes to meet Clark’s. "I—"What the hell can I say? That I was hurt and angry and didn’t think? It’s true, but… When Lex Luthor threatens people, terrible things happen to them.He swallowed hard. "Why didn’t I guess before?"Fifteen fucking years. It took me that long to see it.He stepped out of his pants and started to fold them."You did. Repeatedly." There was still no give, no sympathy, in Clark’s voice.Lex froze and stared at him. "I did? I can’t have." He could hear the panic starting to bubble beneath his words, and he wondered if Clark could, too. He shook himself, trying to rid himself of the implications of Clark’s statement.Clark stepped in close to Lex again and leaned in so that his lips were right by Lex’s left ear. "I took your memories each time." There was silence between them for a long moment, and neither of them moved. Then Clark stroked Lex’s back. "I’d do it again, but… Three times this month. Twice the month before. Many, many times over the years. J’onn— the Martian Manhunter— said it was causing brain damage." Clark sounded almost apologetic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem called "Squatter's Children" by Elizabeth Bishop.
> 
> I'm not exactly crossing over these canons, more stealing the bits that fit together the way I need them to. Most of it is backstory and characterization. All of the AU changes here stem from Krypton not being at all the way it's generally presented in canon and from those differences having an effect on Clark that his adoptive parents could only sort of mitigate. So, for example, Miss Martian, when she eventually shows up, will be the Young Justice version in terms of personality, powers, backstory, etc. Wally West, however, is the JL/JLU version rather than the Young Justice version. 
> 
> The events of those canons either haven't happened or happened considerably differently because this is a very different Superman who reacts differently to perceived threats. The changes in him have resulted, too, in changes for all of the JL in response.

Lex had trouble standing up when Superman set him down. His knees didn’t want to hold him up. He looked around, but it was dark with no light but the stars overhead. _Not even the moon._

Superman’s hand came to rest on the back of Lex’s neck. He squeezed just a little.

 _He could snap me like a toothpick._ Lex went utterly still. He took a deep breath and tasted salt in the chilly air. _Does it matter? Probably not._

Superman steered Lex through the darkness then let go of Lex’s neck to open a door that Lex hadn’t been able to see. "In."

Lex went in. He wasn’t sure what else to do. They hadn’t bound his hands. They hadn’t done anything. _They didn’t have to. Superman—_ Clark _—can damned well do anything to me, and I can’t stop him._ He’d had time to get beyond denial, into terror, and from there, to numbness. The attitude of the other members of the Justice League hadn’t helped. _They think I deserve whatever Clark does, or, worse, that I’m small loss, that I don’t deserve it but that I’m not worth fighting Clark over._

"Lights," Superman said as he shut the door behind himself. The moment the door clicked closed, the room they were in lit up.

Lex looked around and tried to pretend that he wasn’t giving Clark every bit of his attention. _It looks very… normal. Just like a living room. A very, very expensive living room. If the furniture’s not hand made, specially designed, I’ll— Well, there’s fuck all I can do. And computer equipment and a hell of a stereo and six different gaming systems and… Does_ he _use all of this stuff?_

Clark stepped in close to Lex, far too close for Lex’s comfort.

 _But what the hell choice do I have?_ Lex closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak then realized he had no idea what to say. He worked his jaw a little and took a deep breath. _Fuck it._ He fell to his knees. He fixed his eyes on the carpet which was plush and a rich burgundy shot through with threads of gold and green. He took a deep breath then said the first thing that came into his head, "Whatever you’re going to do to me— Please, could you do it as Clark?" His voice was steadier than he expected it to be. _Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me it’s a lie. Tell me— Fuck. I never exactly_ trusted _Clark, but…_ He wasn’t quite ready to go there, so he squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to think.

Clark’s hand came to rest on Lex’s head and rested there for a few seconds. Then he ran his hand over Lex’s skull. "If that matters." His voice sounded more gentle than Lex expected, but Lex wasn’t fool enough to think that that meant anything. "If you want to stand up and look around while I change, you may. If you can open it, you’re allowed to go there. But I wouldn’t recommend going back outside, not in the dark. You might break your neck. Unless you… want that?" Not waiting for a response, Clark walked away.

Lex clenched and stretched his hands three times, trying to release some of his fear. It didn’t work. He licked his lips and forced himself to his feet. He found the kitchen pretty quickly. It actually looked like a place where someone cooked. Lex’s stomach growled, and he looked longingly at the cupboards and the refrigerator. _That would be… unwise._ He took advantage of the sink to drink some water and to splash his face and neck. He thought he could get away with that much. _He didn’t say I couldn’t, but he may have assumed…_

He found Clark’s room next. Clark had partially stripped. When Lex opened the door, Clark met his eyes and smiled. Lex managed, just barely, not to flinch and shut the door quickly. He shuddered. _That wasn’t a things-are-going-to-be-pleasant smile. I wish— No._ He took a deep breath and went on.

There was a room with a large table that had half a dozen chairs. _But it ought to have more._ Another door showed him a room with exercise equipment. _Which can’t be for him. Does that mean someone else lives here? Or used to live here? That… might explain all of the entertainment options._

He found several doors that he couldn’t open. One of them hurt to touch, and he guessed that he really, really wasn’t supposed to open that one.

Finally, he ended up in a bedroom. It didn’t look like anyone was currently living in it. _Will this— Will I be lucky enough to be allowed a bed? And a bathroom? A very nice bathroom…_ He covered his face for a moment. _He can’t spend every moment doing whatever the hell he’s going to do._ Lex had some fairly clear ideas of what Clark would probably do to him. _I wish I didn’t. He’s supposed to… The world sees Superman as a hero._ He’d always suspected otherwise, but he’d realized that day that, on some level, he had believed in Superman as a hero. _And I believed in Clark as a farmboy who’d ended up in the city without being part of the city. Except… I knew better on that. I met his boyfriends. I saw enough to know— What the hell do the Kents think about that part?_

Clark cleared his throat, and Lex turned to see him standing in the doorway. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and sweatpants of the same color. His feet were bare. "A ground rule. I won’t hurt you in here. I may drag you out if you don’t come when I call you, but—" He stepped into the room and moved in close to Lex. He put a hand, fingers spread, on one side of Lex’s head. "It doesn’t mean I won’t touch you in here." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Lex’s.

Lex shuddered and forced himself to relax and to try to kiss back. He’d decided, during the flight to… wherever they were now, that he wasn’t going to fight. _I’ll do what he asks. He’ll hurt me anyway, but maybe… If he has to force me, I think it will be worse. And I did love him. Once._ For a moment, breathing hurt. _Still. I am so utterly fucked. Still. And he… lied to me. Why couldn’t he have trusted me? I’m a hell of a bastard now, but… fifteen years ago, things were different. At least, I thought so._

When Clark stopped kissing him, Lex had to fight not to pull back, not to retreat out of arm’s reach. Instead, he made himself ask, "What now?" _I really, really, really don’t want to know. Could we just kiss some more?_

Clark took two steps back and looked Lex up and down.

 _Not even a trace of friendship. Even last week, we weren’t close, but we were friends. I_ thought _we were friends._ Lex bit his lip.

"You can strip in here or out there. I don’t care."

Lex pushed one shoe off with the toe of his other foot. "If this is my room—" He had to stop to take a steadying breath. "If this is, I might as well leave my clothes here. I don’t imagine that I’ll be up to gathering them up… after."

Clark didn’t offer any reassurance, and Lex looked down at his feet for a moment before he could bring himself to continue undressing. Lex tried to be brisk and efficient about it, but he didn’t want to finish, and he was certain that Clark knew it.

"If we hadn’t been friends once—"

Clark’s voice startled Lex enough that he froze. He didn’t— couldn’t bring himself to— look at Clark.

"Anyone else who threatened my parents, I’d kill." Clark’s words were even, almost clinical. "Slowly."

Lex raised his eyes to meet Clark’s. "I—" _What the hell can I say? That I was hurt and angry and didn’t think? It’s true, but… When Lex Luthor threatens people, terrible things happen to them._ He swallowed hard. "Why didn’t I guess before?" _Fifteen fucking years. It took me that long to see it._ He stepped out of his pants and started to fold them.

"You did. Repeatedly." There was still no give, no sympathy, in Clark’s voice.

Lex froze and stared at him. "I did? I can’t have." He could hear the panic starting to bubble beneath his words, and he wondered if Clark could, too. He shook himself, trying to rid himself of the implications of Clark’s statement.

Clark stepped in close to Lex again and leaned in so that his lips were right by Lex’s left ear. "I took your memories each time." There was silence between them for a long moment, and neither of them moved. Then Clark stroked Lex’s back. "I’d do it again, but… Three times this month. Twice the month before. Many, many times over the years. J’onn— the Martian Manhunter— said it was causing brain damage." Clark sounded almost apologetic.

Lex inhaled, his breath hissing audibly between his teeth. _Brain damage. Brain damage is worse._ "Can you—? Would you—? Are those memories gone forever?" The questions came out before Lex could censor them, and he flinched as he realized what he had said.

Clark stroked Lex’s back again, stopping with his hand on Lex’s ass. He sighed. "I don’t think— It’s Kryptonian technology. Taking memories is painless. Giving them back… Well, not. Very, very not. It’s actually a torture technique."

Lex allowed himself a moment to bow his head and let it rest on Clark’s shoulder. _He’s not pushing me away. That’s something. I hope._ "I’m not stupid. Everyone’s been very… open about it. Well, they didn’t _say_ it, but every last one of them expects you to fuck me and torture me. I’m not brain damaged enough not to pick up on that." He licked his lips then pressed his body against Clark’s. "Please. I will…" He couldn’t think of a single thing he could give that Clark couldn’t just take. "Please. You’re going to hurt me anyway."

"Yes."

Lex wasn’t sure if that meant that yes, Clark was going to hurt him or that yes, Clark would give him his memories back. _If he’s telling the truth— and why would he lie? —it could mean both._

Clark’s fingers pressed into Lex’s ass hard enough that Lex was sure he’d have bruises. _And he_ wants _me to have bruises._ "I’m going to fuck you first. I think that will be more satisfying if you’re not already deadened. I’ll fuck you. Then I’ll heal you. Then I’ll give you back your memories." Clark stepped away again. When Lex looked at him, his expression was flat and cold. "I’m going to enjoy myself."

 _And 'you won’t' is very definitely implied._ Lex finished disrobing. He filled another few seconds by making sure everything was folded and neatly stacked. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Clark’s eyes. "Are you doing this because you will enjoy it or because I won’t?"

Clark smiled, and Lex’s heart almost broke. "Because I will. Nothing tonight is about you."

Lex lifted his chin. "So I could be anyone?" _Even with all of this, that hurts. Why does that hurt?_

Clark gave a minute huff of laughter. "I have wanted _you_ for a very long time, Lex. It’s just…" A darkness passed over his face. "There are things… If I don’t hurt someone, terrible things happen. That’s not to say I don’t enjoy it, but… The worse I hurt you, the more time I have before I _need_ —" He shook his head. "It doesn’t fucking matter. Not to you, anyway. I’m not going to kill you, no permanent physical damage either. I can promise that much." 

He hesitated. Then he added, so softly that Lex almost couldn’t hear, "Unless you get to the point where you want that. If it comes and you don’t want to ask me, one of the others might do it for you. Kill you, I mean, not ask me. Neither J’onn nor John will, I don’t think. I’m not sure Diana has that much mercy. Bruce prides himself on not killing. Even if he sometimes asks me to do it for him. Shayera, though, and Wally, they would. Wally is the only one… He told the others they should just kill you if it had come to that, that giving you— anyone— to me this way was wrong. He couldn’t possibly stand against me, but he did. Yes. Ask Wally. He’ll do it fast." Clark smiled as if he’d said something funny.

Hearing the members of the Justice League referred to by names, normal names, instead of their heroic pseudonyms, made Lex realize just how completely screwed he was. _I knew. I knew. But I_ didn’t _know. I was still thinking I might get out of this. Somehow._ He refused to let himself think about wanting to die. "I don’t know who all of those people are, Clark, not by those names." He tried to keep his tone light.

"No more secrets, Lex."

 _But I have some._ Lex’s guts clenched at the thought of this man— _Who I thought I knew._ —finding his daughter. _No. I’m not that wrong about Clark, and Superman isn’t that much of a lie. Lillian is four. He wouldn’t hurt her. But he might… He might take her away from the only home she’s ever known. I could see Clark Kent doing that, deciding that a woman picked out and paid by Lex Luthor couldn’t possibly be a good person to raise a child. Jonathan would certainly think so, and Clark thinks he’s always right. And I did pick Caroline as much for her ability to kill people as for her willingness to love a baby that wasn’t hers._

Clark cleared his throat.

Lex flinched. _I’m never going to see Lillian again. Forget that. I have to pay attention to Clark now._ He hadn’t seen his daughter since a few hours after she was born, but he had seen pictures, had read Caroline’s reports. _And then burned them._ He squared his shoulders. "Where?"

Clark studied him. "You were miles away." Clark stepped back from the doorway so that Lex could no longer see him. His voice came through clearly, however. "I don’t actually care. There’s my bedroom. There’s the living room. There’s… I have a playroom. You probably don’t want to start there."

 _No. Probably not. But…_ It occurred to Lex that allowing him some illusion of choice might be meant as a kindness. _That’s worse. That’s cruel— to give me anything right now is cruel._ He tried to move toward the door, but his feet didn’t want to move. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Then he started walking without opening his eyes. He hit the doorframe and was a little surprised that he’d gotten that close to the opening.

"Clark, I— I can’t. Please." Lex wasn’t sure that Clark would understand. _Or care. Or does he want to hurt me that way, too?_

Clark’s hand closed around Lex’s arm and pulled him out into the other room. Clark ran his hands over Lex’s torso. "I’m… I’m not sorry, Lex, but at the same time…" He hesitated.

Lex waited. He still hadn’t opened his eyes. He knew that not seeing didn’t make it less real, but right at that moment, he couldn’t bear to look.

Clark stroked Lex’s face. "I’m cruel. I will enjoy your pain. I want tears and screams and pleading. I want you. I’ve wanted you since I was fifteen and you were twenty, and I’m glad to have you now." He sighed. "But…" He was silent, unmoving, for several seconds.

Lex’s chest was too tight to allow him to take a deep breath. _I knew all of that. I knew. I guessed._

"I don’t usually bring people here who… don’t want to be here. I do— but not here." Clark ran a finger over Lex’s lips. "This is different. Because it’s you."

Lex felt himself start to shake. _The wonder is that I didn’t start to sooner._ "Not knowing is harder," he whispered. "And… because it’s you."

"There might be… Krypton was a cruel world. They gave me— I was fourteen. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. But Krypton. There are… drugs. I don’t use them often, don’t know what all of them do, but I can look. One or two of them might make things, not pleasant for you, never pleasant, but… easier." Clark leaned in and brushed his lips over Lex’s cheek. His breath was warm on Lex’s neck. Then his teeth closed on Lex’s shoulder, right where it met his neck.

Lex had to fight to remain still. _If I move, he’ll rip a fucking piece out of me._ He very deliberately let the pain out as sound. He hadn’t realized he could make a noise that went that high.

Clark let go and pulled back. "Very nice. I’m going to enjoy seeing what I can pull out of you." He stroked Lex’s face again. "I can break bones. I can do anything to you and then heal it like it never happened. Except we’ll both remember, won’t we?"

Lex’s legs started to buckle under the weight of his fear. He made a choked sound of protest.

Clark’s hands closed on Lex’s arms, holding him up and squeezing hard enough to hurt and then squeezing harder.

 _He could crush my bones without even trying._ Lex felt a sob rising. _And he hasn’t really hurt me yet. Not really._ "Drug me. Please." He choked on the words, but he got them out. _It might help. I don’t think he’d lie to me. Not about that. I hope. This is going to be so very, very much worse if he wants to fuck me over psychologically, too._

"Open your eyes."

Lex shuddered and obeyed. He forced himself to meet Clark’s eyes.

"We’re going to sit on the couch in the living room for a few minutes, and I’m going to give you some choices." Clark let go of Lex’s left shoulder and brushed fingers across Lex’s throat. "They’re real choices. There will be a few more tomorrow, after, and some ground rules."

Lex just looked at Clark without saying anything. _Choices?_ He wanted to laugh. He couldn’t imagine any choices that might actually matter. He let Clark lead him to the couch and pull him down.

Clark put his arm around Lex and pulled him in close.

Lex tried to force himself to relax against Clark’s chest. _If he wants to cuddle, that’s better than— But it’s a lie._ "Tell me what you want me to do." He tried to find a middle ground between demanding and groveling, but he was pretty sure he failed.

Clark turned his head toward Lex and sighed. "There’s a ship. What’s up here, the apartment, the entire island comes from the ship, but the real ship is… below. I’ve taken four people down there, Mom, Dad, J’onn, and John. I need to go down there now, for the drugs. If you want, you can come, too, but…"

Lex’s mind went blank for a moment.

When Lex didn’t respond, Clark went on, "You’ll learn things if you do, but I… I’m more dangerous down there, more Kryptonian. If you go down there, you’re likely to pay the price in pain. Also, it’s a bit chilly, and I’m not going to give you clothing or slippers, not now." He smiled faintly. "I like seeing you like this."

 _So, that’s a choice._ Lex tried to make his brain work. _I need more information. And, from what he says, no one else knows what’s down there._ He doubted that Martha and Jonathan Kent had had any idea what they were seeing. _One John is the Martian Manhunter. Who is the other one? If I had a spaceship, who in the Justice League would I show it to? Green Lantern and Hawkgirl are the ones likely to know something about spaceships, right? And I don’t think Hawkgirl’s name is John._ He hesitated before he spoke, but he finally said, "So one of the Johns is Green Lantern." He refused to make it a question.

Clark made a noise that was almost a laugh. "He’s John. The Martian Manhunter is J’onn."

This time, Lex thought he heard the difference. "I don’t suppose either of them will want me using those names."

"That’s up to them." Clark stroked Lex’s head. "If they— or anyone else from the original Justice League— give you an order, obey it. Most of them won’t, but if they do… Whatever they want." 

The last three words were hard, and Lex was certain Clark meant them. _Literally. No wiggle room._ He closed his eyes and nodded.

"You really don’t want to see, do you?"

"If I don’t, I can pretend for a moment that it’s not you." Lex wasn’t sure why he admitted that.

Clark pulled Lex in a little closer. "For a moment, Lex, it can be… us. Without the rest."

 _I’m glad you think so, Clark._ Lex forced himself to sigh and to lean his head against Clark’s shoulder. _If that’s what you want, I can do that. Or fake it._

Clark’s sigh echoed Lex’s, and his arm tightened a little around Lex’s shoulders.

 _But still no more than firm. How the hell does he judge things that finely? It must be like living in a world built of eggshells and spun glass._ Lex swallowed hard as he tried not to think how easy it would be for Clark to destroy him, physically. _Except… Where else is this going?_ Keeping his breathing even took more effort than he liked.

"There isn’t a lot of food here right now," Clark said after several minutes of silence. "I don’t keep much when there isn’t someone living here."

_Which means he doesn’t. Well, yes, the apartment in Metropolis, the boyfriend, the research… Except does he actually do any research or is it all repurposed Kryptonian?_

"I’ll pick up whatever groceries you want. Within reason. If a Metropolis grocery store doesn’t carry it, you’ll have to very convincing. Oh—" Clark sounded as if the thought had just occurred to him. "You can cook, can’t you? The robots are adequate for clean up, but I’m not sure I’d trust them to cook."

Lex cleared his throat. "I can cook. A little." _Mostly from boxes with very explicit instructions. And—_ "Robots?"

Clark laughed. "This place doesn’t keep itself up, I have better things to do with my time, and I’m not asking you to do it."

 _So I won’t actually be alone?_ Lex figured there was no point in asking whether or not the robots would monitor him and record what he did. He couldn’t think of any reason they wouldn’t. _What the hell am I going to do anyway that that might matter?_

"There is a thing— the Kryptonian name wouldn’t mean anything to you yet— that can make a sort of food. It’s nutritious, but it looks like, um, refried beans and tastes a lot like straw. You _could_ live on that and water, but I wouldn’t recommend it." Clark pressed his face against Lex’s head, and Lex could almost pretend that this wasn’t as fucked up as he knew it was. "Anyway, I’ll have to go out to get breakfast, so— Is there something you’ll want?"

 _So I get breakfast after? After. There will be an after. Yes. That follows from everything else. I just… I didn’t believe it._ Part of Lex wanted to laugh; part of him wanted to cry or scream. _Breakfast makes it more real, somehow, than the room or any of the rest of it.._ He forced his voice to remain even as he said, "Eggs, scrambled or an omelet. I’m not fussy. Orange juice." He faltered a little and had to clear his throat. "Coffee," he added at last. "With cream, please. It doesn’t even have to be good coffee."

Clark gave a little huff of laughter. His breath was warm on Lex’s neck. "I’m sure I can manage adequate." He sighed, and his arms loosened a little. "This would be so much easier if I were Kal-El. He’d have had you for fifteen years already. He wouldn’t have cared about being your friend, just—"

 _Do you still care about that? I didn’t think you did._ Lex closed his eyes again. "Whoever you are… It’s not like I can do a damned thing to stop you. You’ll have to do that yourself." _Or not. It’s all on you, Clark._

"I haven’t killed anyone accidentally since before we met."

Somehow Lex didn’t find that reassuring. He hesitated then asked, "And deliberately?"

Clark pulled away, stood up and didn’t look at Lex. 

_Which is more of an answer than he thinks._ Lex kept his eyes on Clark and didn’t say anything. He couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t make things worse.

After a long silence, Clark said quietly, "I don’t intend to kill you, Lex. I’m not sure I could, not even if you wanted it." He turned back to look at Lex.

 _I’m surprised I’m not on fire._ Lex swallowed hard and tried not to be drawn in by the intensity of Clark’s gaze. "There was a time when I’d have done anything for you." _Since we’re confessing things…_ "And now—" He shook his head. _I probably still would, but it would be because I’m afraid of you as much as because… Yeah._

Keeping his eyes fixed on Lex, Clark sat down again. "That’s the problem, really. I need people who _won’t_. I need people who’ll tell me where the limits should be."

Lex just stared at him. _Are we on the same planet? Is there anyone who knows all of you and isn’t terrified? Sure as hell not the rest of the Justice League. And I don’t think your parents know everything. You’d protect them from that._

Lex sighed and closed his eyes again. _It really is easier if I can’t see him._ "From what you’ve said you intend to do to me, I’m not sure there are limits." _Or do they just not apply to me?_ He thought that might be worse. He clenched his hands then forced them to relax. "I’m not stupid enough to fight you, but… There’s a hell of a lot of territory between where we are now and not killing me." _And all of it is bad for me. But… If he wanted to do this, why wait?_ "Is it better for you this way?"

Clark brushed a finger across Lex’s closed eyelids. "I wanted— very badly— not to want to, you know. But I do want to, and… I’m not strong enough not to, not when it’s you."

Lex wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend that none of this was happening, but he was pretty sure that Clark would react badly to that. _I think he’d hurt me until he had my attention again._ "You said there were decisions I needed to make. Have we covered them all?" He hoped that changing the subject would back Clark off from his current intensity.

"There are one or two more things. They could wait until breakfast, though, if you prefer."

 _Are you telling me to stop stalling?_ "That depends— Are they easy questions or will I need to think about them?"

"Do you think you’re going to be pondering your answers tonight?"

 _Fair point._ Lex went very still. "What do you want me to do, Clark? Crawl? Beg?" _Tell me. I’ll try._

Instead of answering, Clark said, "Do you want to be officially dead? We can do that pretty easily. I’m also willing to let you— with supervision— run LexCorp from here. You’ll have to be a lot more hands off because you won’t be leaving here and because you’ll only be able to do business sometimes." He hesitated. "I could also… I know someone who could afford to buy your company. He’s more than willing to, and he’d do well by your people, at least those who deserve it."

 _That can only be his boss, Bruce Wayne. Wait— Bruce. That’s one of the names he used earlier. Either the Flash or Batman, and geographically—_ "I suppose that explains why you work for Wayne Enterprises."

Clark made a sound of inquiry.

"You’d be better able to keep a job if the boss… knows about your extracurriculars." _I’m not stupid. And I guess Wally— whoever he may be— is the Flash._ "I suppose I should be grateful for the choices." Lex wasn’t, but he didn’t think saying so would help. _If I 'die,' my father would get free, and he would find Lillian._ He forced himself to open his eyes and look at Clark. _Will looking at him ever stop hurting?_ "There’s my father to consider."

Clark’s face went hard. "Given everything, I don’t understand why he’s alive."

 _I don’t think I can explain it so you’d understand._ "I don’t think there’s any way he could die that people wouldn’t assume I’d done it." Lex wondered if Clark would accept that. _It’s true. It’s not the reason, but it’s true._ "Keeping him locked up has been enough."

"I could. If you want." Clark cupped Lex’s cheek and ran his thumb across Lex’s cheekbone. "Quick or slow."

Lex swallowed hard to keep from retching. He started to shake his head, but a thought occurred to him. _If he’s dead, he’ll never touch Lillian. But that’s always been true. He’s still my father._ "I—" He looked away, unable to continue.

"All right. I can do that," Clark said, for all the world as if Lex had actually answered.

Lex shuddered. _Maybe he thinks I did. Is my father going to die?_ He couldn’t quite bring himself to ask the question out loud.

Clark moved his hand down to squeeze the part of Lex’s shoulder that he’d bitten earlier. "You bruise beautifully. I’m going to enjoy that." He leaned in close and inhaled deeply. "I like how you smell when you’re afraid, too." He pressed a kiss against Lex’s neck. "It’s all I can do not to fuck you right now." His other hand stroked Lex’s thighs then started to push between them.

Lex fought his first instinct which was to press his legs together to avoid the intrusion and forced himself to part his legs. He closed his eyes as Clark’s hand wrapped itself around Lex’s cock and began to squeeze and pull. _At least he’s being gentle. For however long that lasts._

"Open your eyes." Clark squeezed just a little harder, and Lex thought that that could only be interpreted as a threat.

Lex opened his eyes. "Please, Clark. Don’t." He had no real hope that anything he might say would make a difference. _He’s far beyond that. How many people could say no and have him listen? His parents can’t possibly know this, not even if they know the games he plays with his boyfriends._

"I wonder how many times I can make you come?"

Lex forced a laugh even as his breath started coming a little faster. "I’m human, male, and thirty five. Once is all you’re going to get." The sick feeling he’d had in his stomach for hours twisted. _How many times can he—? Never mind. I’m sure I’ll find out. For now… Which will make him happier, me coming quickly or me holding out? And do I have any choice?_

"You’d be surprised." Clark sounded amused.

 _I suppose that’s better than anger. He could— What if he demands it, and I can’t?_ Thinking was getting harder. Lex made a noise that he hoped wasn’t a whimper. He groaned and let his head fall back. _Another way of not looking…_ He wasn’t sure Clark would let him get away with it. "Please…"

Clark laughed. "How long do you think I can keep you like this?" He pressed his thumb against the slit in Lex’s cock. "Eventually, it becomes a kind of agony. Or there’s this—" All of his fingernails dug into Lex’s cock.

Lex screamed. He tried to pull away, but Clark wasn’t letting him escape. Clark had one hand on Lex’s cock and one on Lex’s hip. Lex tried to dig his fingers into the upholstery behind him as if that might give him some leverage.

Clark let go of Lex's cock and raised his hand to look at it. “That's the first time you've tried to get away.”

Lex was having too much trouble breathing to even think about answering. _His fingernails— Is that blood?_ He wanted to pull his legs to his chest, to protect himself, but he was pretty sure Clark wouldn't allow that. He choked on a sob.

Clark stroked the inside of Lex’s thigh. He fixed his eyes on Lex's face. “I thought you'd fight.”

 _Oh. He was looking forward to it._ Lex tried to steady himself. “If that's what you want.” The words came out as the barest whisper and with a noticeable tremor. He shook his head. “All I can think is that, if I do, you'll beat the shit out of me and then do worse, but…” He looked away. “If that's what you want.” He let his shoulders slump. _And I am going to fight, just… not physically and not trying to hurt you. I thought I knew you, but I don’t, and… I have to. I won’t survive if I don’t._

Clark didn't answer. Instead, he laid one hand against Lex's cheek. “I was going to get you off, but… I wanted that right then.”

Lex felt his eyes widen. _He doesn't have a plan. He just… whatever comes to mind. He's not going to consider what happens next._ He swallowed hard. His shoulder hurt, and his cock felt like it had been completely crushed. He wasn’t willing to look. "What— What else do you want?"

Clark leaned in and kissed Lex. He took his time about it, and Lex was quite sure that Clark knew how frightening and terrible that was. Finally, he pulled back and said, "I’m sorry, Lex. I actually am. I’m… closer to the edge tonight than I thought I was. I’m doing things because I can’t not rather than because I choose to."

Lex wasn’t sure the distinction mattered from his point of view. _No. It might. What if—? Maybe it won’t always be this bad? But it hasn’t actually gotten bad yet. I’m not innocent enough to think it has._ He licked his lips. "What do you usually do when you’re… close to the edge?"

Clark traced a single finger over Lex’s Adam’s apple, back and forth, several times. "Usually… Usually, I find someone who deserves to die." He kissed Lex again. "But you’re here, and I’ve wanted you for forever, and—" He pulled back abruptly. "I don’t think this is a good night for me to take you downstairs, and that means no drugs, and that means—" His eyes met Lex’s and held.

Lex blinked, but he couldn’t manage to misunderstand. "Please," he said, knowing full well that his words were like snow in the face of a blow torch. "Please—" He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. He didn’t think Clark had any mercy in him, not right at the moment.

Clark looked thoughtful. One hand wandered down Lex’s chest, and powerful fingers rolled one of Lex’s nipples then pinched hard. The pressure and the twisting went further and further until Lex had no choice but to let the pain out as sound.

Clark let go and pressed his hand flat against the nipple he’d been twisting. "I’m going to fuck you."

Lex flinched and whimpered, but the pressure of Clark’s hand was better than the pinching and twisting. "I… knew… that," he managed to say. _I can’t stop you. If I thought you were going to be gentle, I might not even want to._ He blinked twice. He was having trouble seeing, but he really didn’t want to think that he’d been crying. _Nothing really terrible has happened yet. Yet._

Clark ran both hands along Lex’s arms. "I want— Lex—" He leaned in and kissed Lex again. When he pulled back, he said, "If I stay, I’m going to wreck you, but… I’m not sure I can leave." He kissed Lex’s throat then bit, just hard enough to bruise. "Maybe if I fuck you first. At least once, maybe more than once."

Lex was pretty sure that 'wreck you' actually meant 'torture you until you break and then keep going.' _He can’t be like this all the time— or even often— or everyone would know. Right? But him leaving sounds like a wonderful idea._ He was a little afraid of being left alone, but he was more, much more, afraid of Clark.

Clark’s hands moved over Lex’s body, pressing in all of the wrong places, leaving Lex sobbing. Clark kissed tears off of Lex’s face. "This. Yes." He leaned in and whispered in Lex’s ear, "I can make this much, much worse. I want to." Then he went completely still. "No." He pulled back and stood up.

Lex looked up at Clark and couldn’t read the expression on his face. _Or… maybe I don’t want to._ Lex pulled his legs up, against his chest and buried his head against his knees. He expected Clark’s hands on his body again, expected to end up on the floor or bent over the arm of the couch. Instead, after a moment, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. A rush of cold air over his naked body told him it was probably the door to the outside.

Lex stayed curled on the couch for several minutes. He couldn’t quite believe that he’d gotten a reprieve. When he finally made himself look up, Clark was nowhere to be seen. Another ten minutes passed before Lex dared to stand up. He hadn’t been sure his knees would hold him, but he stayed upright without trouble.

“What now?” He looked around. _I want water. I want to eat. I want to wash. I want to sleep. I want clothes._ He knew clothes would hurt his bruises, but he wanted that much of normal. “Water then wash then clothes then--” _Is there any food here? He implied there wasn’t._

He headed for the room Clark had said was his. _Maybe I'll be lucky. Maybe there's something for pain in there. God, I hope so._

There was nothing medicinal in the bathroom attached to his new quarters beyond some expired allergy medicine and a bottle of Tums. Lex counted himself lucky that the bar of soap he found sufficed for his bathing needs. If he’d needed shampoo, he’d have been out of luck. _Though… I bet there’s some in Clark’s room. Am I allowed in there? I could open the door, but… At least the towels are nice. Large, soft, absorbent, and very, very blue._

Lex forced himself to look at the damage to his body. There were more bruises than he had hoped, but he didn’t think any of them were worse than minor. _Except my arms and my cock. He did draw blood. Not a lot, thank God, but… And the bruising there is damned ugly._ But he wasn’t pissing blood. He hoped that was a sign that he wasn’t too badly damaged. _But would I from that? I suppose the fact that I can piss at all means something._

There weren’t any clothes in the closet or the dresser, so Lex pulled on what he’d been wearing when he arrived. He’d have liked something looser and softer. _I suppose he’ll buy me clothes, too. Or would he rather I not have any at all?_ Lex’s throat threatened to close at the thought, and his fingers tightened on the hem of his shirt. He really had no idea what Clark would do next. _That he left is good for me, but… Who’s going to die? Doesn’t matter. It won’t be anyone I care about._ His thoughts touched on his father then skittered away.

Lex sat for a few minutes on the bed. There was a chair, too, and a desk and many bookshelves, but the bed was softer than the chair; at least, he thought it must be. Then, when he lay down and curled himself in tight, he admitted to himself that the real reason to choose the bed was that he damned well couldn’t do that in a chair. He knew he needed to think about Clark and what Clark had said and done and what it all meant, but he couldn’t face it. Instead, he lay there and let his body react. He shook, and he doubted that he could have made himself do anything else just then.

Eventually, he was able to stand again, and he found his way back to the kitchen. The refrigerator was weirdly spotless inside. Lex couldn’t smell anything at all when he opened it. All he found in there was a few cans of carbonated water and a half empty jar of mayonnaise. He opened that, sniffed it, grimaced, and threw it out. There were three microwavable frozen meals in the freezer, and he decided he’d gamble on one of them. The results were not particularly appetizing, but it had been more than twelve hours since he’d eaten, so he finished every scrap.

The cupboards held a few cans of soup, a few cans of fruit, and some ramen noodles. Lex considered carefully then allowed himself a can of peaches. _He will be back eventually, sooner than I want even. This isn’t all I have._ In the top of the last cupboard, he found a half empty bottle of Stoli. He stared at that for a long time. Several times, he started to reach for it then drew his hand back. _That could be the stupidest fucking thing I could do. But getting shit faced right now might let me forget. Is there even enough for that?_ In the end, he took the bottle down and told himself it was because alcohol might help with the pain from his bruises.

He was sitting at the table with a glass and the bottle in front of him, still debating whether or not to drink, when someone knocked on the outside door. Every muscle in Lex’s body tightened, and it was several seconds before he could move. He closed his eyes for a moment. _There aren’t many people who that could be, and I don’t actually want to see any of them._

He forced himself to his feet and walked to the door. He took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob. He didn’t even bother to look to see who was there but just said, "Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

The Martian Manhunter came far enough into the room that Lex could shut the door behind him. "Superman asked me to check on you." The words were so neutral in tone that it took Lex a moment to realize what they meant.

"He didn’t kill me." Lex saw no reason to give the alien more information than that.

The Martian Manhunter studied Lex’s face for a few seconds. "No. There’s that." He waved one hand toward the rest of the apartment, and Lex obediently moved away from the door. "He probably won’t."

_Probably._ With his back to the Martian Manhunter, Lex allowed himself to bite his lip. "Is he— Is he always like that and people just don’t notice?" _He can’t be._

"No." 

For a moment, Lex thought that was all the Martian Manhunter would say. They got to the center of the room, and Lex stopped walking. He really didn’t want to sit on the couch, but he also didn’t want to take the other man into the dining room. _Not with the booze sitting on the table. Will it be too noticeable if I take one of the chairs here instead?_

"Your timing is simply… unfortunate, Mr Luthor." The Martian Manhunter sighed. "Will sitting hurt?"

Lex’s shoulders twitched, and he turned back to look the alien in the face. He pressed his lips together hard then forced himself to speak. "No more than standing."

"Sit then." The Martian Manhunter stood very still and watched as Lex crossed the few feet to the couch and sat down. "I think we’ll be a while, talking."

Lex couldn’t quite stop a flinch.

"That is not a euphemism." The Martian Manhunter stayed where he was for a moment longer. Then he swept over to a chair a few feet away from the couch.

_He’s trying not to crowd me._ Lex blinked. _I’m not sure it’s helping._ "He told me your name. Well, what he calls you, anyway." His shoulders pulled in. He had to force them to relax. "He told me all of your names. He didn’t say who was who, but… There were plenty of clues." He looked at the floor.

"Only some of us make a secret of our names."

_Do you?_ Lex wasn’t about to ask. He swallowed hard. _No point putting it off._ "Just what does 'checking on' me involve?" He looked up in time to see the Martian Manhunter shrug. "I’m not bleeding, and I found some food."

"Yes." The Martian Manhunter laid one finger across his lips and tapped it twice. "I am not sure what I can do to help."

_What you’re willing to do, you mean._ Lex suspected that that spike of anger showed on his face, so he turned away.

"Most of what I could do would… alter you, possibly beyond recognition. I do not think Clark would be pleased, but I don’t think he’d… He wouldn’t take it out on you, not beyond what he’s going to do anyway, and I don’t think he’d— Yes. Well. I _could_. If you choose."

Lex’s eyes widened, and his hands clenched. _Of course. I forgot. He’s a telepath._ He cleared his throat. "I’m slow today." The realization that his thoughts weren’t his alone turned his stomach, and he was afraid he’d lose what he’d eaten earlier. _I don’t even have that._

"I am not looking deeply into your thoughts, Mr Luthor." The Martian Manhunter was silent for a moment. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t look at all. I think we both know these aren’t normal circumstances."

"I have no more defenses against you than I do against him."

The Martian Manhunter didn’t answer. Instead, he said, "I have hydrocodone and ordinary acetaminophen. Your medical records indicate that both should be safe for you."

Lex felt a little pang at the thought of the bottle of Stoli, but the possibility of better pain relief than that could provide was more enticing than the possibility of getting too drunk to remember where he was. He licked his lips and considered. "Hydrocodone, I think." _I hurt too damned much for anything else._

The Martian Manhunter nodded, rose to his feet, and left the room. When he came back a minute later, he had a half filled glass of water. He stopped near where Lex sat and held out the glass. After Lex took it, the Martian Manhunter pulled out two bottles of pills. "The hydrocodone." He handed the first bottle to Lex. "I don’t think you’ll be able to use it often, so I didn’t get much."

Lex looked up at him and didn’t say anything. After a moment, he sighed and set the glass on the floor so that he could open the bottle of pills. _I think the carpet’s firm enough that that’s safe…_ He shook the pills out into his cupped hand. _Ten. More than I need, I hope. Maybe enough if— But I don’t want to die._ He studied the pills. _Is that going to change?_

The Martian Manhunter bent and put the second, larger bottle down near Lex’s feet. After he’d straightened and taken two steps back, he said, "I think that will be more useful, long term." He sat down and watched while Lex swallowed the two pills the instructions on the bottle suggested. "I don’t know you well enough to judge."

_Judge what? If I’ll want to die? Something else?_ Lex drained the glass then set it on the floor again.

"I would like to look deeply into your mind, Mr Luthor." The Martian Manhunter might have been asking for directions or ordering fries with his burger. There weren’t any emotional overtones in his words.

_At least, not that I can read._ Lex clenched his hands. "I can’t stop you." _Lillian—_ He pushed that thought away and tried to bury it.

_//Someone you care about? Someone young you care about…//_ The Martian Manhunter’s eyes narrowed.

Lex put a hand to his head in a futile effort to keep the alien out. _Please._ He tried to form the thought clearly. _Clark mustn’t know. Will you—? If I say you can look in my mind, will you protect her from him?_ Memories of reading Caroline’s reports and looking at photographs and videos pushed their way to the surface of his mind, and he was pretty sure that was the Martian Manhunter’s doing. He raised his other hand and covered his face. _If I’m not crying now, I will be._

“I would anyway,” the Martian Manhunter said.

Lex wasn’t sure if that referred to protecting Lillian or to forcing his secrets from him. _It doesn't matter._ He tried to force himself to relax, physically and mentally. _If I don't, this will rip my mind apart._

“I am not that clumsy.”

Lex thought the Martian Manhunter sounded offended. To his surprise, the memories that came up next were all from the early days of his acquaintance with Clark, all from Smallville. They spent particular time on the people Clark cared about. Not his parents but everyone else. Pete. Lana. Chloe. Lois. And the Martian Manhunter dug into Lex's mind to find out what he knew about where those people were now.

_Nothing about my business. Nothing about my… less aboveboard activities. Does he not care?_

“Quite honestly, Mr Luthor, I do not.” The Martian Manhunter waved a dismissive hand. “Such matters are trivial next to that.” He pointed at the door that had hurt to touch. “That could be our ruin or our salvation. It is my hope that you know something that might tip the balance.”

Lex looked at the door. He clenched and relaxed his hands. “The ship he mentioned?” _It has to be._

“Yes.” The Martian Manhunter didn't say anything further for a moment. “How much do you know about Krypton?”

“Just enough to be sure that most of what I've been told is lies.” _Clark said they were cruel. That's not part of the propaganda._

“Ah.” The Martian Manhunter steepled his fingers. “Yes.” He hesitated then said, “The planet is gone, but… They had an empire, and the pieces of that are dangerous. They're fighting each other, but they're also expansionists. Earth is… not ready to defend itself. Superman could. If he chooses.” He fell silent for a moment. _//There are more Kryptonians down there, babies almost ready to be born. They were meant to be his troops, his infiltrators, whatever he needed. But they're a risk for all of us, too. We don't know… He was programmed to… do certain things, things he doesn't -- mostly -- do.//_

Lex had no idea what to say. _It's worse than I ever thought._

The Martian Manhunter sighed. “The ship talks to him. It has to obey him, but it's supposed to make sure his programming holds. His mother -- his biological mother -- sabotaged that to the point that it can't force him to do anything. Not exactly. There are other complications, too, and… We're not sure what will happen when Martha and Jonathan Kent die. There's an extended family, but…” He looked at his hands.

“And you want me to do… something.” Lex didn't like any of the implications. “Why the hell should I?” _I'm not an altruist._ He narrowed his eyes. _Did you set me up for—_ He swallowed hard as things that Clark might-- probably would -- do to him cascaded through his mind.

“He doesn't want to -- No. That's not quite right. He wants what he wants, but he wants you to be happy, too. I think -- I hope -- that most of the time what you want or don't will matter.”

_Most of the time. Right._ Lex was pretty sure that the Martian Manhunter was trying to convince himself that that was true. He considered saying as much then decided it didn't matter. _He'll leave me here either way._ He cleared his throat. “Do I really have brain damage?” _Or was that a lie to make him bring me here?_

The Martian Manhunter raised a hand and wobbled it back and forth. “Your judgement is impaired. On some level, you fail to perceive risks, very specifically personal risks. Continually attacking Superman is not… I would not choose it as a survival strategy, not even if he was… well, yes.”

“Instead of a serial killer, you mean.” Lex's stomach clenched. _I didn't mean to look at that._

_//You're going to have to. I don't pretend to understand your relationship with each other —//_

_Liar._

_//—but you're here now, and knowing him will help all of us.//_

_Don't you think I might say fuck the rest of you and play my own interests?_

_//Do you think this isn't? And what about Lillian? Do you want her to live in a Kryptonian world?//_ The Martian Manhunter leaned back in his chair. _//If you can make… the ship shut up, he's less likely to hurt you. He'll still want to, but he's more likely to hear a no.//_

_That's a pretty slim hope._ Lex had no illusions. _No one is going to offer anything better._ “I'm truly fucked, aren't I?”

“Green Lantern thinks we have ten years, twenty if we're lucky, before some Kryptonian faction or another comes knocking. With Superman, the League can win.” _//Probably.//_ “The Green Lantern Corps will not intervene. The second attack will probably be worse because we'll look like a threat, but we should have five to ten years between the first and second.” _//Do you know an easy way to kill a Kryptonian? We don’t, and he won't say. Green Lantern says it depends. There are… They engineer their children for the expected environment.//_

“Is that why he… looks human?” Lex had wondered about that.

The Martian Manhunter nodded. “He can reproduce with humans, too.” _//That's why he no longer courts women.//_

_I thought that was preference, but then there's Lana and Chloe and Lois. He could -- Did he? If-- do they even know?_

“You will have to ask him.”

Lex narrowed his eyes. _You know that's an answer already._ “What exactly do you think I can do?” _Tell me and go away._

“You have a certain… technological genius, Mr Luthor. Some of the problems here are definitely that.” _//He loves you. Play that right, and he’ll tell you anything. He won't tell anyone else.//_

“He doesn't trust me.”

“He wants to. Very badly.” The Martian Manhunter met Lex's eyes, held the connection then looked away. “Are there things you want from … home? If we bring those, he will probably let you keep them.”

Lex turned just enough that the Martian Manhunter couldn't see his face. “Clothes, please. There are photo albums, too. Though… If those are somewhere safe, I don't need them here. Will my home still… Will things left there be safe? My toiletries would be nice.” _If you want me to do what you say you want me to do, I'll need tools and supplies._ He pressed his eyes closed. _It's not like I can hurt him physically._

Lex heard the Martian Manhunter stand. “Some advice, Mr Luthor-- Ask him for a kitten, maybe two.”

“You said you could help. What would that involve?” Lex still didn't look at the Martian Manhunter.

“I haven't tried any of the things that might be possible. Occasion does not generally arise.” The Martian Manhunter sighed. “I'm not sure what else would be affected, but I might be able to… Do you want to want what he wants? To be… aroused by what he does?”

Acid burned Lex's throat. “Not tonight. Will the offer stand?”

The Martian Manhunter touched Lex on the shoulder, and Lex flinched. _I didn't hear him move._

“I can… I wouldn't normally recommend it, but I can make tonight's events more distant, more like something that you watched. You'll function better, when he's not here, if I do that regularly, but it might make… You won't get used to… anything. At least, I don't think you will. I haven't experimented.” The last sentence was so dry as to sound bitter. “Also --” This was almost whispered. “--if what I've done breaks, your mind might too.”

Lex swallowed hard. He clenched his fists. _My mind might break anyway._ “I'd prefer not to need the Stoli tonight.” That was as close as he could manage to giving permission.

The Martian Manhunter’s fingers touched the top of Lex's head, and Lex felt his terror receding, and his muscles started to relax.

_Go away now. Please._

“The Flash will bring you food tomorrow. Probably very early.”

_I don't want to see him either._

“Superman is unlikely to return tomorrow at all.”

_Thank God for that._ Lex didn't watch as the Martian Manhunter left.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex slept without dreaming. He'd expected nightmares even with the detachment he now felt from what Clark had done to him. _I still have the bruises. I still know what he's going to do when he comes back._ But the bed was soft, and the sheets were almost as good as he was used to. _Somehow, knowing it's real isn't as bad as it should be._

He stayed in bed for a long time after he woke. _Because getting up makes it real._ It was the smell of bacon and of something baking that finally pulled him out of his room. _The Flash cooks. Who knew?_

When he opened his door, he found a bathrobe folded on the floor right outside. He considered that for a moment before picking it up and tossing it onto the bed. He'd been in his clothes for at least twenty four hours, and he desperately wanted something clean, but he wasn't prepared to face the Flash while wearing only a robe.

He heard the Flash before he saw him. The Flash was humming with occasional singing breaking through. Lex didn't recognize the song. He wasn’t even sure it was in English.

Lex hesitated. _What the hell do I say? Why should I have to say anything? He knows how fucked up this is._ His shoulders went tight. _According to Clark, he wanted to kill me. Yeah, well, he’s not in there cooking breakfast just so he can murder me. Right? Unless he thinks it would be kinder— No. I’m going to make myself crazy that way._

He cleared his throat, trying for sufficient volume to carry in the the kitchen and be heard over the sounds in there. "Good morning," he said after a moment.

A red covered head appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "It’s turkey bacon," the Flash said. "I wasn’t sure about you and pork."

Lex blinked.

"I brought a lot of different things in case you have allergies or something. Batman said there wasn’t anything like that in your records, but I thought…" The Flash’s eyes met Lex’s and held. "Records lie, and I don’t think he talked to your doctor. Or your chef."

_He might have. I don’t think they’d have told him anything, but… The Martian Manhunter_ planned _this. At least, I think he said that. If I were planning this— Well, I’d have gathered a lot of information._ "This is all so utterly fucked up."

The Flash sighed and stepped fully out of the kitchen. He had a towel in one hand. "I understand the… cold blooded reasons for this. That we need Superman. I’m not convinced. Not completely." He held up his empty hand. "I’m not… unconvinced, however."

Lex swallowed hard. "How far will you— the League— go to keep him happy?"

"That’s the hundred dollar question." The Flash turned and headed back into the kitchen. "I’m happy to share the turkey bacon and the coffee cake. It just came out of the oven. There are eggs if you prefer and a few different types of hot cereal I can make."

"Coffee?" Lex followed the Flash.

"Fresh," the Flash affirmed. "The machine is top notch, not quite new but close. There’s a grinder somewhere in here, but I wasn’t sure, so I got it ground at the store." He looked back at Lex. "I used Batman’s credit card. I figure that buying you good food is… Well, it doesn’t balance a damned thing."

"I wasn’t entirely sure," Lex admitted, "that I was going to survive. Not until he mentioned— promised— breakfast." He couldn’t quite touch that fear. He remembered feeling it, understood why he had, but, somehow, it wasn’t more than a wisp of memory. _That probably isn’t good for me. Except… Carrying all of that isn’t good for me either._

The Flash looked away and the muscles of his back went tight. "I… believe in the League. I’m just not sure that the 'greater good' here isn’t complete horse shit. Good things coming out of— Of things like this. That’s against everything I believe."

Lex closed his eyes for a moment. _I can use this. Maybe. Certainly._ "What are the alternatives?" he asked softly.

The Flash turned to face Lex completely. "How far will he go to— to keep you?"

_Should I?_ Lex couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes. He shrugged. _Judging by last night, farther than you can afford, but… I don’t have to tell you that._ He wasn’t sure, however, that he could bring himself to run, not knowing the price it might involve. _Not knowing… I’m not an altruist, but if the Martian Manhunter was telling the truth, I may be the only one who can— If I can at all._ "Does he record what happens in here?"

"He doesn’t. Batman tried a couple of times, but Superman doesn’t like it." The Flash frowned. "He says that some things should be private. If you’re really worried, I know we can talk privately outside. After breakfast."

Lex nodded.

Throughout breakfast, the Flash kept up a conversation that consisted entirely of small talk.

_Well, small talk for superheroes, I suppose._ Lex smiled and nodded at appropriate intervals. He tried to use the conversation to evaluate the other man. _What can I trust him for? Some things, yes, but which?_

After watching the Flash eat a truly immense amount of food, Lex said, “He told me your name, at least your first name, you know.”

The Flash regarded Lex levelly. “And what are you going to do with that?”

Lex smiled. “Damn if I know.” He picked up his cup and sipped. “I'm still gathering data.”

“You're calmer than I expected.”

“Would it be better if I was screaming? Or crying?” _Or curled up on the bed, shaking uncontrollably?_ Lex closed his eyes for a moment. “I could, I suppose.” He opened his eyes and fixed the other man with a hard glance and said, “I'm pretty damned sure I'll get there eventually.” _And you aren't stopping it._

Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally, Lex said, “I'm not-- I won't ask that of you. There is something, but not that.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by ’that.' _It could mean so many things…_ He looked down at the table. He clenched and unclenched his hands. "Is this an island? I… got that impression, but I couldn’t actually _see_." _I just don’t think Clark would have left me here if there was an easy way out._

The Flash didn’t answer for a moment. Then he sighed. "It is. We’re about two hundred miles out in the north Atlantic. Superman doesn’t notice, but it never actually gets warm here. I… don’t recommend swimming. Not unless… Yes."

"Yes." Lex laughed, but the sound lacked humor even to his own ears. He looked up and met the Flash’s eyes. "I don’t actually want to die. I don’t know if I’m not frightened enough yet or if… Well." He pressed his lips together for a second then said, "I think I’m done eating."

The Flash studied Lex’s face for a moment then nodded. Lex didn’t see him move, but the table was suddenly clear. “The food that's left should be easy to cook. At least, I kept that in mind when I shopped.” The Flash stood beside the chair where he had been sitting. He didn't quite look at Lex. “I think you'll be warm enough out there in what you're wearing. It's not cold cold. You know?”

Lex drained his coffee and stood. “I need to see it anyway. To make it real.” _If I ask, he might help me run. But the Martian Manhunter knows about Lillian, and… I'd have to hide from the entire League. Somehow. I-- That's not something I can do. And I'm not ready to die. Not yet. Not unless my daughter is safe. And then… I don't know._

Lex led the way to the door. He hoped that the moment of pause and the deep breath he took before opening it weren't obvious to the other man, but he rather expected they were.

The area outside the door was covered in sand and pebbles. Lex rather thought that Clark must have deliberately put that down because there was a long drop down to the water. A steep stair led down to a small dock. Lex wasn’t sure what either was made out of because it looked kind of like wood but didn’t feel like that when he touched it. _And wood needs replacing. Hell, most metal would given the salt water._

The Flash cleared his throat. "I think the open space here is only as large as it is so that he can bring in furniture if he wants to. He doesn’t intend his guests to spend time out here. They do, but he doesn’t intend it."

_How do you know?_ Lex shrugged. The wind was cutting through his shirt, but he was almost grateful for it. _Clark doesn’t control that. Or the water either._ He stood near the top of the stair with his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked out over the water.

"Has Batman touched you? At all?" The Flash’s questions were sharper than anything he’d said before.

Lex shook his head.

"More options then. If he had… He’s done some amazing things with tracking technology that no one will notice or be able to get rid of. I don’t think Superman has put anything on you yet. He’s too sure you can’t leave."

"I’m not sure I can," Lex admitted. "I should try to talk you into it because it might work, but it probably won’t, and… I’m not a good person, but I’m not that much of an asshole. He would know, and he would retaliate." He pulled his shoulders in for a moment then released them. "I’m kind of distinctive, and he wouldn’t have to tell the rest of the League why they were hunting me." He bent, picked up a pebble, and tossed it into the water. "I’m Lex Luthor, after all."

"Wigs are a thing." The Flash didn’t sound convinced. "Or— It would take a while, months probably, but tattoos might help." He sighed. "I still have Batman’s credit card, so we could probably get you papers."

"I can’t wear a wig for very long." Lex’s skin started to itch and burn at the thought. "My father wanted me to, but I couldn’t." He bit his lip. "And… The Martian Manhunter wants me here. How hard would it be for him to find me?"

The Flash didn’t answer immediately. After almost thirty seconds, he said, "Why? He must have a reason."

_You’re hoping desperately that he does, aren’t you?_ Lex sighed. _Do I tell him? Yes, I think so._ "Clark will let me see the ship. He already said something that shows he wants me to learn his language." He looked at his hands as he bent and extended his fingers. "I’m good with technology." He was sure that both of them knew that was an understatement. "I think, too—" These words came out in the barest whisper. "He’s hoping I can help Clark be sane. I don’t think I can, but…" _But I love him. He scares the ever living shit out of me, and I ought to find the deepest hole I can and pull it in after me, but—_ "He saved my life once. More than once. There are other people who might get through to him, but if he destroys me—" _And he will._ "—I’m no great loss. They were my friends, too, and I don’t want any of them here."

Lex picked up another pebble and hurled it at the water. "I think… I asked you questions just for the… the fantasy, I suppose. I don’t _want_ to stay. I’m not stupid. Thinking about ways to get away might help."

The Flash put a hand on Lex’s shoulder, just letting it rest lightly. "The offer will remain open."

Lex shook his head. "There is one thing." _I think I can trust him for this. More than the Martian Manhunter anyway. The Flash doesn’t want anything from me._ "Clark doesn’t know, but the Martian Manhunter—" He clenched his hands. "—He dug a lot of things out of my mind last night but particularly that." He closed his eyes. "Her name is Lillian. She’s four. She’s never heard of Lex Luthor, never met me. She’s the other reason I can’t leave. Clark doesn’t know, but I— I don’t know the person who brought me here last night, not to trust that."

"Where is she?" The Flash’s hand squeezed Lex’s shoulder minutely then fell away. "I don’t think J’onn would do anything that desperate, but the possibility… is something that I can help with."

"I just need you to tell Caroline, her mother— her foster mother— that they need to run. I think, I hope, that she’ll be able to get them hidden. It won’t be easy on the kids— she has a son, too, three years older— but it’s better than—" Lex’s throat closed down. He blinked rapidly, trying to make his eyes clear, and blamed the wind for it. He turned his back on the endless ocean. "I thought that being Lex Luthor’s daughter wasn’t safe. I also… My father— I really, really don’t want to be him. I was afraid…"

"Ah. Yes. That one. That one gets a lot of people." The Flash sounded as if he actually did understand. "For dealing with him… If you can get him to bargain with you or to promise you something, he’s kept his word to every person he’s brought here before."

Lex turned to face the other man. "How do you know?"

The Flash frowned. More in thought, Lex was certain, than in irritation. "He knows Batman’s technology." He sighed. "It’s supposed to be a huge secret, but a secret that nine people— now ten—" He nodded at Lex. "—know isn’t a secret."

"Nine people?"

"J’onn’s niece, M’gann, is a telepath, too. There’s no way we could hide it from her, and Batman told… one of his people. Batman doesn’t trust the rest of us to deal with it if something happens to him."

Lex wasn’t ready to address that, so instead he said, "He didn’t tell me who Batman is, but he gave me enough clues that I figured it out." He turned back to look over the water. "So who did you tell?"

"Does it matter? We have a way to monitor things that he can’t detect." The Flash cleared his throat. "There are things we don’t… It’s more automated with us getting a summary. He’s right that some things should be private, but privacy can hide way too much."

"I suppose that, with him able to change people’s memories, asking people isn’t very… reliable." _Does Clark really not know? No, he can’t know. He wouldn’t stand for it._ "So you know what… happened last night."

"Only in general shape. I… I spent most of the time wishing that I’d been able to stop it and trying to see if I could distract myself. It’s one thing when someone wants to be here. You— Well." The Flash took a few steps away from Lex. "The others will tell you that I’m naive and optimistic. I just find that I get better results when I treat people as people and when I act like i expect the best from them. As long as I can handle the folks who try to screw me over, it’s a pretty damned productive strategy."

“I’d hire you as a manager.” It was true, so Lex didn’t think it was flattery. “You’d never build an empire of your own, but you wouldn’t--” He waved a hand to indicate that he didn’t have the right words. _I’m still too tired._ “My father never actually figured out that fear wasn’t a great way to build loyalty.”

“Yes.” The Flash didn’t say anything more for several seconds. “Your people are astonishingly loyal.”

“Should I sell LexCorp?” Lex suspected that he’d have a difficult time running the company when he couldn’t ever appear in person. “Not that I don’t trust my people.” _Mostly._ “But none of them are stupid. I don’t want any of them to die.”

“If you sell, your father can’t possibly regain control.”

Lex clenched his left hand. “I… I thought Lillian might be able to--” He laughed with some bitterness. “That’s not redemption. She’s probably better off with some money and never knowing. Caroline loves her. That’s… better than being a Luthor.”

“You love her, too.” There was a surprising amount of sympathy in the Flash’s voice.

“The company, the money, those were the best things I got from my father.” Saying that hurt. “I don’t want them to be the best things that she gets from me, but I wanted her to have them anyway.”

“I… don’t think I can help with that one.” The Flash pulled back his hood to show his face. “Not the inheritance part, anyway. Bruce Wayne believes in second chances. He wouldn’t assume your employees were irredeemably evil just for working there.”

Lex studied the other man. The Flash’s face showed signs of frequent laughter. He looked young, impulsive, and oddly innocent. His eyes were sharp and steady, though, more so than the rest of his face promised.

“Wally West.” The Flash held out his hand. “Call me Wally.”

Lex nodded as he shook Wally’s hand. “Lex,” he said softly. _I’m going to trust him. I have to._


End file.
